I always thought you were beautiful
by grim-seduction
Summary: Eric always found alan beautiful. Eric x alan rated M for future chapters


_I always thought you were beautiful. _

Shinigami Alan Humphries sat at his desk filing away a particularly heavy stack of papers when suddenly his position faltered and the brunette reaper jerked back, his body writhing as a look of what could only be described as pure agony appeared on his face. "A-ALAN" Eric was quick on his feet, seeing the petite man struggle "Alan!" he tried again, taking a hold of the sickly reaper, trying in vain a effort to ease the poor man's suffering. _This… this was always the hardest part_

…

It was late… Eric Slingby had just gotten home from his nightly collection. "879… only a hundred and twenty one souls to go… So close. I'm so fucking close" he muttered, staring darkly into his lonely apartment.

_If it would allow me to share your pain…I would commit-_

_-Any sin_

"E-Ericu" a gentle voice snapped him out of his reverie; Eric turned having returned to his senses to face the petite reaper, kicking off his shoes and leaving them at the door. "Yo" he greeted the sickly man, who wordlessly clung onto him, terribly pale in the face. "I don't mean to sound shitty man, but you look like death" Eric mumbled, burying his own face in the smaller man's hair "No pun intended" he added after a moment's thought. "E-Ericu" was all Alan could manage before the thorns took him again; Holding onto his partner Eric muttered words of support, trying to get him through the fit. "It's okay Alan, I've got you.. Y-You can dig yer nails into me if you like... I mean If... y'know… If it hurts too m-" startled by the sudden coughing noise emitting from the young reaper, he lost his train of thought.

_This was always the hardest part… watching you suffer_

"Why am I so useless? God. Fucking. damnit!?" He growled, sending his fist into the cabinet to his left

…

"I'm sorry Eric" he knew that voice… he knew it. It was the worst voice for him to hear right now, for him to hear ever. "Alan, hey… Alan" he called out softly to the quivering man lying mere inches from him on the bed. It was late… it was really late. "Alan? Wassamatter hm?" not getting a response out of him he sighed. "Come 'ere" he said pulling the shaking man against his chest and allowing him to rest his head there. "E-E-Eric I'm so scared" he finally gasped out. "_alan_" Eric gave a frustrated sigh before pulling the fragile reaper in close. "and you think I'm not? " he chided the beautiful man who was now sobbing against his shoulder. "Shit, love, I'm terrified" he continued… "I…I can't imagine a world without you" he confessed, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on the forehead of the younger man. "Now come on, enough of this talk… We both got work in the morning and tha' old hardass Will ain't gon hear you out if you dun, pass out on yer paperwork ya'know" Eric pulled the distressed man on top of him, before bringing a thin blanket up to his chest with trembling hands. "There now ya all covered and a hundred percent safe with me. Better?" he mumbled, caressing the reaper's sender frame.

_I always thought you were beautiful _

_Even when you're like this…_

…

Eric threw his head back in a moan, grabbing the tiny reaper by the shoulders and turning the both of them swiftly so that he was on top, smirking he allowed the brunette under him to get used to the new position before he started to thrust. "A-Ah.. ERIC" the usually quiet reaper yelled out, not caring once if the neighbors could hear him. "A-..eric.w-wait Eric st-stop I… Fuck" the shorter man fussed, shaking against Eric's muscular frame before reaching up to cling to the man. "Alan? No response. The older reaper paused for a moment, allowing himself to catch a breath before he tried again "Alan… Alan you okay?" he reached one hand out to cup the silent reaper's face, his look of horror slowly morphing into one of frustration. "Alan tell me, where does it hurt, can I help..Alan?". Eric pulled his hand away, watching as the love of his life suffered like that, contorting into an unnatural position and writhing time and again in the very same agony had had captured him for years.

_I always thought you were beautiful_

Eric sighed, wrapping his arms around the angelic man, gazing longingly at his face whilst he had the chance.

_When you are dead I will kiss your icy cheek_

_Even if it's only once_

Eric started at the man he loved, shaking his head at the thought.

"_I always thought you were beautiful" _He whispered, pulling the sickly shinigami close_. _

_I always did …_


End file.
